


Memorias de un ángel de placer.

by jessevaldfond



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Crowley laughing at his angel, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, descripciones sexuales no explícitas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Aziraphale intenta decirle a Crowley que quiere que su amor progrese hasta lo físico. Lo hace de una manera muy Aziraphale e idiota. Todo está bien.Traducción autorizada. No copiar. No editar, no adaptar.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Memorias de un ángel de placer.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memoirs of an Angel of Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070807) by [shouldbeover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover). 



> Notas de traductor:  
> Después de mucho esperar a que la autora original viera mi comentario, por fin lo logré. Fue este uno de los OS donde más me reí, imaginarme a Azirafel todo rojito de su cara, fue realmente genial.
> 
> ↳ La historia en general no me pertenece, es original de [shouldbeover ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover) , solo la traducción, así que te pido que no copies, distribuyas en otros sitios o que adaptes la misma.   
> ↳ Esta misma historia fue publicada en mi perfil de Wattpad bajo el nombre de [Min_Soo_Jin.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Min_Soo_Jin)

**_______**

Crowley se sentó con su boca abierta. Parpadeó, una vez, lentamente. Cerró la boca y volvió a parpadear de nuevo, aún más despacio

"¿Qué?" dijo.

Azirafel estrujo sus manos, "Dije que me gustaría correr directamente sobre la punta flameante de tu arma de placer." respondió.

"¿Qué?" repitió Crowley.

Azirafel respiró profundamente y dijo esperanzado, "Por favor, déjame enfundarte hasta la empuñadura, tragar tu maravillosa máquina."

Esto no iba en absoluto como él esperaba

Su relación después del no Armagedon había pasado de deliciosas comidas donde él comía y Crowley miraba y sus manos se unían debajo del mantel, a picnics en los que terminaban acurrucados sobre la manta después de varias botellas de champán de primera calidad.

Incluso se habían dado algunos besos, ligeros y tentativos, tras los cuales se separaron, sorprendidos y sonrientes.

NO había habido los placeres carnales con los habían soñado.

Quería que Crowley lo estrechara contra su pecho, incapaz de resistirse. Que plantara besos profundos y largos en su boca que los dejará a ambos sin aliento. Que le desabrochara los botones de su saco y de la camisa con manos temblorosas.

Quería romance y pasión, y todas las cosas que había leído en los libros.

Pero Crowley parecía estar contento con lo que tenían. 

Y, sin embargo, había miradas hambrientas por encima de las de gafas oscuras, dedos largos acariciando su largo y delgado cuello en una clara señal de autoestimulación. Sospechaba que Crowley deseaba la pasión tanto como él, y sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cómo proceder.

_Quizá_ , pensó, _Crowley no sabe que yo deseo eso también. Debo decirle de alguna forma, ¿pero como?_

Parecía demasiado grosero y carente de romanticismo decir, "Quiero tener sexo contigo." Incluso "Hagamos el amor," parecía inadecuado. "Vamos a la cama," era muy probable que se malinterpretara. Y, "¿Quieres follar?" estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar.

Así que Azirafel hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se enfrentaba a un problema. Acudió a sus libros.

Pensando bien, acudir a un libro escrito en 1748 podría no haber sido la respuesta.

Las descripciones parecían tan claras, pero redactadas en un lenguaje poético. Nada de palabras vulgares o representaciones explícitas.

Crowley estaba vivo y despierto en 1748. Habían cenado en varias pastelerías de Londres. Él ciertamente conocía el libro, incluso había atribuido el mérito de alentar al escritor. ¿Entonces por qué estaba siento tan torpe?¿Seguramente las palabras de Azirafel eran claras?

"Quiero que introduzcas tu porra en mi hendidura de carne roja, que nuestros cuerpos se encuentren una y otra vez hasta que estallemos en efusiones de placer."

"Azirafel, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás ebrio?

Azirafel hizo un gesto su mano para decir que no a ambas preguntas, y también para abanicar su sonrojada cara. 

"Pensé...oh, pensé que deberíamos de llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, y no estaba seguro de cómo pedírtelo, o incluso de que si lo harías...y pensé que, al sugerir...el acto físico, podrías sentirte..." Azirafel se dio por vencido y enterró su cara entre sus manos.

"Azirafel...¿estás...estás diciendo que quieres follar?"

"Oh por favor," Azirafel se quejó desde detrás de sus manos, "-esa palabra no, quiero decir, si, pero, oh, quería que fuera mucho más..."

Para su sorpresa y horror, escuchó a Crowley reírse.

"Oh, ángel, por qué no has dicho en lugar de...que, lo que sea que hayas dicho... 'punta flameante de mi arma'...¡Oh! ¡Te refieres a mi pene!"

Azirafel gimió con la cara aún enterrada en sus manos.

Oyó que Crowley se acercaba. Él demonio apartó las manos de Azirafel de su cara y las empujó hacia su regazo. Azirafel trato apartar la mirada, pero Crowley alargó la mano y volvió el rostro ajeno hacia el suyo. Sus ojos eran divertidos, pero su sonrisa era tierna y cariñosa. "Lo único que tenías que hacer era pedírmelo. Yo intentaba ir despacio. Te deseo desesperadamente. Te he deseado durante 2 mil años. No tenías que venir con...lo que sea que estabas diciendo. ¿De donde sacaste eso...'enfundarme hasta la empuñadura?"

"Fmmmy H'll." murmuró Azirafel.

"No te escuche."

Azirafel lo miró con angustia. "¡Memorias de una mujer de placer!"

Los ojos de Crowley de abrieron cómicamente "¡¿FANNY HILL?! ¿Has sacado el lenguaje sexual de FANNY HILL? ¿No podías haber tomado algo más reciente? ¿Cincuenta Sombras de Grey? ¿El placer del sexo? ¿Miedo de volar? ¿A Judith Krantz?"

La boca de Azirafel se torció en una mueca de disgusto. "TENGO estándares. Esa cosa de Cincuenta sobras...es despreciable, ¡y no me hagas hablar de Krantz y Jong! ¡La clase de gente que viene a buscando ese tipo de libros! Seguramente tengo 'El placer del sexo' por ahí, pero prefiero 'La anatomía de Grey. ¡No te rías! ¡No es divertido!"

Crowley se balanceo sobre sus talones. "Oh, pero lo es. Imagínate eligiendo frases de un trozo de porno del siglo dieciocho. Yo ayudé a escribir eso, sabes."

"Si, lo se. Lo dijiste en ese tiempo."

"Con todo lo que hemos visto a lo largo de los milenios, no habría pensado que fueras un mojigato."

Azirafel se incorporó, con la espalda recta, tratando de rescatar un poco de su dignidad. "No soy un mojigato. Esos libros solo están horriblemente escritos. Degradan el lenguaje. EL parafraseo, la caracterización espantosa..."

"No creo que la gente los lea por los personajes."

"¡Ese no es el punto" Idiotizando a los humanos es..."

Crowley le hizo callar con un beso. Un beso que se hizo más profundo, con su lengua separando los labios de Azirafel. Sus manos agarraron la cabeza del ángel, acercándolo, con sus dedos atrapados en el esponjoso pelo blanco y tirando de una manera que hizo gemir a Azirafel.

Se apartaron, sin aliento.

"Oh, Crowley."

"Oh, ángel."

"Así que, eso significa que tu quieres..."

"Demonios, si. Quiero guiar a mi ciego favorito al lugar correcto. Su flameante cabeza roja está lista para ser descubierta."

Azirafel soltó una risita. El florido lenguaje sonaba bastante absurdo cuando lo escuchaba de los labios de Crowley.

"Sí te acuerdas"

"Por supuesto, ayudé a escribirlo, ¿no es así?"

"Bueno, entonces, ¿nos retiramos a los aposentos?"

"Después de ti, ángel, después de ti."

**Author's Note:**

> La autora menciona en sus notas finales que le encanta "Fanny Hill" y que todas las frases mencionadas en su texto están en el libro.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer esta traducción, si les ha gustado, te pido que dejes un lindo corazón en la historia [original.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070807)


End file.
